¡A por la copa Lignito!
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: Despues de que Inazuma Japan ganase el FFI todo transcurro normal...al menos hasta hoy. Una carta misteriosa ha llegado a los equipos que jugaron en el FFI, un torneo se celebra en la isla Tomoe y es mixto, han aceptado ir, pero...¿Que es eso del equipo misterioso? ¿Que ocurrira en esta misteriosa isla? ¿Quien sera el ganador? Si quieren saberlo, pasen y lean y ...¿reviews?
1. Chapter (prologo)

_**Laura: Hola! Bien, un nuevo fic, si ya se que he de continuar, terminar mis demás fics pero... me vino la imaginación! *-* por eso lo haré jejeje Pero -_- mucho a mi pesar, la idea me la dio mi prima y yo la desarrolle, es decir que Elena participa a lo mejor se pone con su nombre de anime, no se la verdad ahora mismo esta con en el móvil en el washap -.-/ Bueno, ¿que ocurrió después del FFI? ¿Quien ganara la copa Lignito? ¿Sucederán romances? ¿Cuantos misterios acechan al lugar donde los convocaron? Jijiji, si lo quieren saber pasen y lean :)**_

_**Inazuma y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Level-5, solo son mios Laura Excla, Shin Sumira, Kora Izumi y Elena pues de mi prima :P**_

* * *

Después de que el famoso Inazuma Japón ganase el FFI todos regresaron a sus ciudades natales. Shirou y Atsuya regresaron a Hokkaido junto a su equipo Alpino; Tsunami y Hijikata volvieron a Okinawa; Rika regreso a Osaka con su equipo el triple CCC; Ichinose y Domon se quedaron junto a Dylan y Mark en Estados Unidos con el Unicorn; Endo y los demás se quedaron en su ciudad junto a Kogure, Toko, Toramaru y demás. Continuaron con sus estudios pero con nuevos amigos, ya que tanto como Terumi Afuro del Zeus se unió al Raimon, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya y Reina Yagami mas conocidos como Gazelle, Burn y Ulvida también se unieron a Raimon, Kojiro Genda, Jirou Sakuma y Akio Fudo se traspasaron del Teiku al Raimon y bueno, pues la verdad que seguían su rutina de siempre.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que el FFI concluyó y ahora mismo todos estaban en el campo de la rivera haciendo un pequeño entrenamiento por petición de Endo, Haruna, Aki, Natsumi y Fuyuka preparaban las bebidas, las toallas y demás

-¡Chicos! ¡Se acabo el entrenamiento! – gritó Aki desde el banquillo

-Ya era hora – habló Kogure sentándose en el pasto con un notable cansancio

-¿Cuanto hemos estado entrando? – preguntó Midorikawa tomando agua

-Creo que una hora y media – contestó Suzuno sin emoción

-¿¡Tanto?! – exclamó Kogure asombrado

-Si eso te parece mucho, mira las energías que tiene Endo – dijo Goengi haciendo que Kogure mirase y viese que al capitán aun le quedaban bastantes energías. Al chico le resbaló una gota por la nuca

-Eh, escuchad – llamó Haruna captando la atención de todos – Es una invitación para un torneo – dijo mostrando una carta con un sello amarillo – Bueno, os leo lo que dice la carta – la peliazul se aclaró la garganta y empezó a decir:

_Querido Inazuma Japón, me agrade la idea de invitarlos a un torneo que tendrá lugar en la isla Tomoe, este torneo es de todos lugares y mixto, si aceptan participar mañana a las 10:30 esperen en el aeropuerto, un avión con el nombre ''Tomoe'' les recogerá a ustedes y demás equipos de distintos países. Detrás de esta carta están las instrucciones que deberán seguir. Les hago una pregunta...¿Ganarán la copa Lignito o se quedarán en el intento?_

_Les esperamos_

-Pero no tiene remitente – Dijo Haruna acabando de leer

-Bueno, esta mas que claro ¿no? – dijo Endo – ¡Tenemos que ir a ese torneo!

-Yo me apunto, dijo que era mixto así que habrá chicas – dijo Fudo con algo de perversión

-Eres un pervertido – contestó Kido y Sakuma asintió

-Tsk dejadme en paz – respondió el del mohicano

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con que vallamos – el que habló fue el entrenador el cual tenia una mirada seria y estaba cruzado de brazos

-Bueno – dijo Natsumi – Entonces...vamos a preparadnos para el torneo – hizo una pausa – Sin mas el entrenamiento queda suspendido y el resto del día vallan a preparar las cosas – finalizó con una sonrisa de seguridad

-¡Si! – dijeron todos a coro subiendo el brazo y con una sonrisa

-Vallamos a preparar las cosas – dijo Aki sonriente a lo que todos asintieron, recogieron las cosas y se fueron hacía sus casas a preparar sus pertenencias

* * *

_Italia 7:40pm_

-¡Vamos, Marcos! –animaba una chica de cabellos rojos esmeraldas con unas ondulaciones al final de su larga cabellera la cual le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de las caderas, de piel como la porcelana y de ojos como el rubí que demostraban inocencia y amabilidad

-¡Te la dedico, Kora! – gritó con aire de galán el chico lo cual sonrojo a la joven. Como Marcos dijo marcó gol

-Muy buena Marcos – el que habló fue un joven de cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos azules

-Gianluca tiene razón – un chico de cabellos castaños en puntas, tez normal y ojos azules como el mar habló con una sonrisa

-Bueno tampoco es para tanto Fidio – contestó el joven con con un sonrojo al pensar que se lo había dedicado a Kora

-Pero que casualidad que se la dedicaste a Kora, ¿eh? – dijo de una forma pícara un delantero del Orpheus cosa que hizo al de ojos dorados hacerle competencia a su cabello

-¡Chicos! – gritó viniendo una joven de cabellos miel con destellos rubios el cual le llegaba hasta las caderas, de piel como la misma porcelana y de ojos rojos esmeraldas que tenían un brillo burlón y sensual – ¿A que no sabéis lo que el entrenador me ha dado?

-¿Que te ha dado hermana? – preguntó Kora con inocencia

-Es que somos los mejores – la joven no hizo mucho caso a su hermana y siguió diciendo que si eran los mejores, lo mas de lo mas y muchas mas adulaciones para ellos

-¡LAURA DILO YA! – gritó todo el equipo haciendo que la joven reaccionara y ante el grito pusiese un puchero adorable y los ojos cristalinos

-Vale...pero no me griten... – dijo la joven aun con el puchero y los ojos cristalinos cosa que hizo salir una gota anime a sus compañeros de equipo y a su hermana

-Bueno Lau-chan, ¿puedes decirnos que te ha dado el entrenador? – preguntó Fidio intentando ser lo mas amable que podía con su amiga de la infancia

-Nos han invitado a un torneo para ganar la copa Lignito – respondió con una sonrisa la joven

-¿Un torneo? – preguntó Kora, como managger que era debía saber sobre todo lo de su equipo

-Si mirad, os explico mas detalladamente – la chica hizo una pausa – Según lo que el entrenador me ha explicado, este torneo será como el FFI pero en este caso es mixto, participaran todos los equipos que llegaron a jugar en el torneo

-Vamos, una especie de FFI pero modificado ¿no? – preguntó Gianluca a lo que Laura asintió

-Exacto, y tengo acá la carta – dijo mostrando una carta con un sello rojo – Os la leo – la joven abrió la carta y comenzó a leer

_Estimada selección Italiana, Orpheus. Sería un honor que viniesen a participar a mi torneo el cual tendrá lugar en la isla Tomoe y será mixto. Si desean participar mañana a las 10:30 esperen en el aeropuerto, un avión con el nombre ''Tomoe'' les recogerá a ustedes y demás equipos de distintos países. Detrás de esta carta están las instrucciones que deberán seguir. Una pregunta, ¿conseguirán ganar la copa Lignito? Suerte_

_Un saludo y les esperamos._

La chica acabó de leer y miro a sus compañeros de equipo y a su hermana

-Bueno, ¿que dicen? ¿Probamos? – la joven mostraba una sonrisa segura la cual fue acompañada por una sonrisa de seguridad de parte del equipo

-Creo que esta mas que claro – el que habló fue Fidio – Hay que ir a esa isla y ganar el torneo

-Para conseguir la copa Lignito y ser los campeones – el que habló esta vez fue Marcos

-Pues si esta decidido... – Kora hizo una pausa – ¡Rumbo a la isla Tomoe!

-¡Si! – todos gritaron ilusionados pero entonces Laura habló

-Esperen...

-¿Que ocurre Lau? – preguntó Gianluca

-Entonces...¡hay que irse a preparar ya! – gritó la joven a lo que los demás no entendieron – ¡Mañana a las 10:30 ahí que estar en el aeropuerto y son las... – dijo mirando su reloj – las 8:50

-Y en ese lugar estaremos bastante tiempo, ¿no hermana? – preguntó Kora a lo que la pelimiel asintió

-De acuerdo, pues mañana a las 10 debemos estar todos en el aeropuerto – dictó Fidio serio pero con una sonrisa a lo que los demás asintieron

-Pues nosotras ya nos vamos – dijo Laura sonriente – hasta mañana muchachos, ciao – finalizó y ella y Kora se fueron hacía su casa mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo

* * *

_Estados Unidos 8:20pm -Campo de entrenamiento de Unicorn-_

Había cuatro chicos entrenando, el cansancio se notaba en sus rostros, estaban exhaustos. Mientras en los bancos estaba sentada una joven de cabellos negros como la misma noche, sus puntas finales estaban cortadas en partes desiguales dándole un aspecto mas rebelde y sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas que tenían un brillo burlón además de que su tez era morena y hacía buena combinación. La chica río algo mientras veía a sus amigos tirados en el suelo completamente bañados en sudor y viendo como exageraban bastante, tampoco hacía tanto calor.

-Chicos, ¿ya están cansados? Son unos exagerados – dijo la chica desde el banquillo con algo de burla

-Claro Shin, como tu te saltas el entrenamiento pues no estas cansada – dijo divertido Mark a lo que la pelinegra río divertida y asintió

-Claro Marky, hay que ser lista – dijo la joven en burla y llamando a su amigo por el apodo que le había puesto

-Eres de lo que no hay Shin Sumira – dijo divertido el peli-dorado de ojos azules agua al que hace instantes Shin había llamado ''Marky''

-Por eso me queréis – dijo la joven riendo cuando su risa fue acompañada por la de sus compañeros

-Yes, es verdad por eso te queremos – habló un chico de extrañas gafas y de cabellos rubios casi blancos

-Dylan me entiende, jajaja – la joven sonrío y les paso unas toallas – Luego les invito a unos helados, ¿si?

-Quien eres tu y que hiciste con Shin – dijo en burla y divertido el chico de pelo azul y ojos castaños, Domon

-Nada...me siento generosa

-Eso es raro en ti – contestó el de cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color

-Bueno, por una vez no pasa nada Ichi-kun ¿oh si? – la chica volvió a sonreír y se acordó de algo – Ah por cierto, mientras ustedes entrenaban el entrenador me dio esto, dijo que lo leyésemos y que avisásemos al equipo entero – la pelinegra vio las caras interrogantes de sus amigos – ¿Que? Ni yo se que es – dijo la joven abriendo una carta con un sello morado y sacando un papel – Bueno, os la leo

_Equipo de Unicorn, les he mandado esta carta con la intención de convocarles para un torneo que será realizado en la Isla Tomoe. Este torneo es mas o menos como el FFI pero en este caso será mixto, si desean participar mañana a las 10:30 deberán estar en el aeropuerto un avión con el nombre ''Tomoe'' les recogerá y se encontraran con mas equipos. Detrás de la carta tienen las instrucciones que deberán seguir. ¿Podrán ganar la copa Lignito? Sin mas, esperamos su llegada_

_Saludos._

Shin terminó de leer la carta y miro a sus compañeros los cuales tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y ya supo la respuesta

-Bueno, ¿que dicen? – preguntó la de ojos verdes con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Para que preguntas si sabes la respuesta? – contestó con otra pregunta el peli-dorado mientras sonreía

-¡Oh yeah! – exclamó Dylan – Ese torneo ha de estar muy bien

-Seguro, y además es mixto, ya era hora de que aceptasen esos machistas a chicas – dijo la joven cuando sus compañeros la miraron con una gota resbalando por la nuca – ¿Eh? Oh, no lo decía por ustedes jejeje – dijo la joven moviendo la mano de un lado a otro restándole importancia y sonriendo nerviosa

-Ok...Bueno, ¿avisamos al equipo? – preguntó Ichinose a lo que Shin negó

-No hace falta, ya me encargue de avisarles yo

-¿Como? Si no te has movido de aquí en todo el rato – preguntó arqueando una ceja Mark

-Ah, pues muy fácil, es que como este es nuestro campo, pues los demás estaban o bien en los vestuarios, otros a punto de salir y otros simplemente aun entrenando, así que llame a uno y le dije que fuera diciendo que el equipo Unicorn se reuniese en el campo – dijo la joven sonriendo como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo

-¿Y cuando llamaste? – Preguntó esta vez Dylan

-Cuando vosotros estabais entrenando y tirándoos en el suelo de forma muy exagerada, pues mientras no mirabais llame en un momento – volvió a explicar la pelinegra muy tranquila

-Dylan, Shin tiene razón – dijo uno del equipo de Unicorn bajando y al cabo de un rato estaba llegando el resto del equipo

-Pues claro que tengo razón – dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos

-Ya vale, no te enojes – dijo Mark intentando calmarla. La verdad es que ambos eran muy buenos amigos, llego hasta escucharse rumores de que ambos salían juntos, cosa MUY errónea

-Lo que digas Marky – dijo la pelinegra mas relajada y mirando al equipo

-Pero escuchadme – el que hablo fue Ichinose – Esta mas que claro ¿no?

-Vamos a ir a ese torneo, y vamos a ganarlo – el que habló esta vez fue Domon el cual estaba seguro de sus palabras

-Eso ni lo dudes – dijo Shin con una arrogancia que se notaba – Les haremos morder el polvo

-Bueno, será mejor que vallamos a preparar las cosas, ¿no? – preguntó un integrante del equipo a lo que Mark asintió

-Mañana a las 10 estaremos en el aeropuerto, preparad todo lo que creáis necesario y descansad bien – finalizó el de ojos agua-marinos y los demás asintieron

* * *

_Inglaterra 8:45pm -auditorio-_

Una hermosa melodía salia de el auditorio, una musica de piano suave y con maestría sonaba. A estas horas la única que podía estar allí no era otra que Elena, esa joven inglesa de cabellos negros como la mismísima oscuridad que lo único que hacía era tocar el piano y jugar al fútbol, su gran pasión. Y es que con el paso de los años había mejorado bastante en el arte del piano y eso le agradaba. El sonido cesó y la chica abrió sus ojos dejando que sus orbes de un extraño plateado como la misma luna viesen la claridad de la luz, entre-cerro algo los ojos. Debido a sus hermosos pero a la vez extraños ojos no podía ver mucho a la luz, sus orbes eran muy sensibles pero no le importaba. Se levanto de la silla en la cual estaba sentada tocando el piano, se puso su flequillo recto y se aliso el traje de estudiante el cual era de envidiar. Una chaqueta blanca con algunos detalles en azul cielo junto a un lazo rojo, una falda blanca la cual le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de los muslos con un extraño símbolo en azul marino en la parte de la cadera, y unas botas blancas anchas, vamos un uniforme a envidiar. La joven salió del auditorio y para su asombro el que estaba allí era el capitán de los Knights of Queen, Edgar Valtinas

-¿Que haces aquí Edgar? – preguntó la de ojos plateados confusa

-Mejoraste bastante desde la ultima vez Lena – dijo el de cabellos azul besándole la mano a lo que Elena soltó un suspiro

-No cambiará ni en un millón de años, señor Valtinas – habló la pelinegra cogiéndose de la falda y haciendo una pequeña reverencia en burla a lo que el de ojos azules río

-Y usted tampoco señorita – dijo el peliazul siguiéndole el juego. Ambos soltaron una carcajada – Pero enserio, me eh quedado embelesado con esa melodía

-Gracias, pero tampoco es para tanto, sabes que me relaja demasiado – dijo la joven saliendo del auditorio y siendo acompañada por el de ojos azules

-Ya lo se – contestó el joven cuando volvió a hablar – Dime...¿vas a ir a algún lugar ahora? – le pregunto a lo que la joven le miro extrañada y sonrío

-La verdad es que pensaba cambiarme y ponerme la ropa para entrenar, pero...podemos dar antes un paseo, si quieres – dijo la joven sonriendo cosa que hizo sonrojar algo al delantero el cual asintió

Ambos estuvieron caminando durante mucho tiempo, la verdad es que Elena se llevaba muy bien con Edgar, ya que cuando llego a ese instituto no conocía a nadie y la verdad tampoco es que le importase mucho, prefería estar en soledad y tranquilidad en vez de tener que aguantar a niñatos engreídos que solo pensaban en estupideces, eso es lo que ella pensaba antes de conocer al peliazul. Se podría decir que el peliazul era su amigo de verdad, fue el primero que se digno a entablar una conversación con ella, el que le enseñó la escuela y el equipo de fútbol en el cual ella era delantera y defensa. Era un buen amigo, muchos le decían que el de ojos azules estaba enamorado de ella pero ella siempre negaba que eran simples cotilleos y rumores y que no sentía nada por el peliazul, y era la verdad, no sentía nada por el chico, solo una completa amistad y un amor...como el de hermanos, lo consideraba un hermano mayor para ella, eso era todo.

-Oye Edgar, sería mejor que fuéramos a entrenar, ya es la hora – habló la pelinegra cuando el joven la miró sin entender, a ella le encantaba pasear por estos jardines y querer irse de buenas a primeras era algo extraño en ella

-¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunto el chico a lo que la de ojos plata negó con una sonrisa – ¿Entonces?

-Es que bueno...ya es la hora de volver, me gustaría quedarme un rato mas pero aun tengo que perfeccionar mis técnicas, y tu también debes hacer nuevas técnicas y perfeccionar tu Excalibur – dijo la chica con las manos en las caderas como si fuese una madre regañando a su hijo, cosa que hizo reír al delantero

-De acuerdo Lena – dijo el joven haciendo inflar los mofletes a la chica, no le gustaban ese tipos de sobrenombres. El peliazul le extendió la mano – ¿Vamos?

Ambos llegaron al campo de entrenamiento en el cual estaban todos los del Knights of Queen, Elena se extraño al igual que Edgar, se suponía que ahora mismo deberían estar entrenando haciendo un ejercicio colectivo, pero en cambio estaban todos alrededor del entrenador y hablando entre ellos. Los dos se acercaron a sus compañeros.

-¿Que sucede? – preguntó Elena cuando un jugador se volteó a verla y le explico todo – ¿Una carta con un sello azul?

-¿El que? – preguntó Edgar y al instante el entrenador le dio la carta – Entrenador ¿que es esto?

-Tu o Elena leedle la carta a vuestros compañeros, y sabréis de que se trata – fue todo lo que el entrenador dijo

-Haber, dame – dijo la pelinegra quitándole la carta de las manos y comenzando a leer

_Selección de Inglaterra, se me hace un honor convocarlos para un torneo mixto, que será realizado en la isla Tomoe, si desean participar mañana a las 10:30 estén en el aeropuerto y un avión con el nombre ''Tomoe'' les recogerá. Dentro del avión se encontraran con los demás equipos, no les voy a decir mucho ya que en el avión habrá un guía el cual les explicará todo lo que deseen saber. Sin mas les esperamos y...les pregunto, ¿Podrán ganar la copa Lignito? Buena suerte._

_Un saludo_

Elena acabó de leer y cuando levanto la vista de la carta pudo ver las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros pero entonces Edgar habló

-Bueno, si nos han invitado a ese torneo no debemos decir que no y desaprovechar la idea, ¿no creen? – preguntó a lo que los del equipo asintieron

-Pero Edgar... – intentó decir la de ojos plateados pero el peliazul la cortó

-Tu vienes con nosotros, es mixto a fin te cuento – dijo el de ojos azules con una sonrisa y la pelinegra dudo unos momentos pero le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió

-De acuerdo, iré – dijo la joven con una sonrisa sincera e inocente

-Bueno, pues está decidido – sentenció el peliazul – Preparad todo lo que veáis necesario y mañana a las 10:30, estaremos rumbo a esa isla y a por la copa – finalizó con una sonrisa

-Exactamente – dijo la pelinegra sonriendo – Mañana antes de las 10:30 quiero ver a todos preparados en el aeropuerto ¿me entendieron alto y claro? – preguntó a lo que todos asintieron

En los demás países también recibieron la carta, por lo visto todos los equipos que participaron en el FFI han sido llamados para el torneo, pero también han sido llamados jugadores por separados. ¿Que secretos oculta esta isla? ¿Quien ganará la copa Lignito? Muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta, cuando menos lo esperemos, el ganador del torneo saldrá. ¿Te ves capaz de ganar y convertirte en el mejor?

* * *

_**Laura: Wa! Mi prologo mas largo en mi vida! O.O 8 paginas que fuerte, normalmente solo llego a las 3 xD bueno, ¿que les pareció? ¿Le dan una oportunidad? Bueno, para este fic necesitaré OCS bueno, esto son los datos :D**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Apodo/mote(si tienen, si no se lo saltan):**_

_**Edad:**_

_**Apariencia(por favor, bien detallada nada de: pelo castaño, ojos azules tez normal, eso no por favor):**_

_**Personalidad(Lo mismo, bien detallada nada de: alegre, simpática por favor, mas detallado):**_

_**Nacionalidad:**_

_**Equipo(Orpheus, Raimon, Unicorn los del FFI vamos, o también pueden ser del equipo Infierno, ese puesto el capitán esta ocupado):**_

_**Posición:**_

_**Dorsal:**_

_**Técnicas(aquí también sirven combinadas un ejemplo: yo con Fidio,el nombre y ejecución de la técnica):**_

_**Pareja(menos Marcos, Nagumo y Fudo)**_

_**Vestido/Traje de gala(detallado por favor~):**_

_**Historia(bien, esto es algo difícil,quiero que me digáis como conseguisteis llegar a vuestro equipo,porque os unisteis a ese equipo y cual era el motivo,ya que no conocen a nadie a menos que sean ya de esa nacionalidad como yo que soy de Italia y pues conozco a Fidio y demás. Este es el plato fuerte lo quiero bien detallado,veamos que me podéis ofrecer :P/ Elena: esta se ha vuelto loca,me da que tiene fiebre/ Yo: Que nooo! T_T jop):**_

_**Gustos y Disgustos:**_

_**Alias(si están en el equipo infierno si no el dato se lo saltan):**_

_**Apariencia falsa(Si es que están en el equipo Infierno, si no este dato se lo saltan):**_

_**Personalidad falsa(Lo mismo, solo si están en el equipo Infierno. Ah por cierto, si lo están quiero la personalidad y la apariencia bien detallada por favor):**_

_**Extras(algún dato de interés, algo de valor sentimental lo que queráis):**_

_**Laura: Bueno...creo..que esos son todos los datos, si me olvido de algo ya les aviso, ¿Elena me olvido algo?**_

_**Elena: no, no todo muy bien, muy bonito -en el washap -**_

_**Laura: ¬¬Uu esta chica es de lo que no hay**_

_**Elena: espera, te olvidas de mencionar ese detalle**_

_**Laura: ¿Que detalle? **_

_**Elena: veamos...vosotros/as primero estáis en un equipo normal y corriente (no el Infierno) así que en la historia debéis poner como es que después os vais al equipo Infierno, no se si me explico**_

_**Laura: si vamos, que digáis que motivos tenéis para iros al equipo Infierno, lo dice porque ella es la capitana de ese equipo jijiji**_

_**Elena: eso mismo -vuelve a estar con el móvil pasando de todo-**_

_**Laura: -rueda los ojos- Bueno, si tenéis alguna duda hablad conmigo por MP :D sin mas me despido...-viendo a Elena- ya que esta creo que no se va a despedir mucho xD y les hago dos preguntas antes:**_

_**¿Que les pareció el prologo? ¿Participarán?**_

_**Y...¿Me dejan reviews, chocolate o helado? :3**_

_**Aclaraciones: los de inazuma ahora tienen 15 años, y los que tenian 15 tienen 16, osea, deberan sumarse un año mas jejeje y creo...que eso es todo...ahora si...BYE!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Woliiss! mi fic tiene excito, mola! :D y bueno~ aquí la continuación, en este cap no saldrán aun los ocs, mas adelante lo harán, bueno, disclaimer y comenzamos:**_

_**Inazuma y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los ocs de Laura Excla, Shin Sumira, Kora Izumi y Elena xD el fic y demás**_

_**Por cierto, a lo mejor (Solo a lo mejor) salen algunos ocs ._. pero...em...no se, ya hare algo XD**_

* * *

Después de que todos los equipos participantes del FFI recibiesen las cartas se preparan para salir rumbo a la isla Tomoe y ganar el campeonato. Pero mientras en la dicha isla, oculto entre las sombras hay un chico de cabellos negros cortados de una forma extraña que le da un aspecto muy rebelde y a la vez deseoso junto a unos ojos rojos como la misma sangre a juego con su tez algo pálida, de mirada seria y de un buen cuerpo a la vista de cualquiera. El joven solo se da la vuelta entrando por una puerta oculta y encontrándose con los de su equipo tomándose un descanso no autorizado, por lo cual se acerca a ellos con algo de molestia.

-¿No deberían estar entrenado? – pregunto el chico mirando a los demás que se encontraban descansando

-Relaja te un poco, Cio – habló en burla uno de los integrantes del equipo el cual tenia el pelo violeta claro junto a unos ojos castaños que estaban llenos de burla. Su rostro tenia una sonrisa de burla y superioridad mientras miraba a el delantero del equipo.

-Sera mejor que dejes de pensar en relajarte y ponerte a entrenar si no quieres ser expulsado Ryo – hablo el joven serio a lo que el otro bufó enojado

-Ni siquiera eres mi capitán, no tenemos un maldito capitán – respondió el de ojos castaños echándole en cara que no servía para nada a lo que el de ojos rojos solo sonrío.

-Seras idiota, pronto la capitana vendrá – dijo e hizo una pausa – y la sub-capitana también

-¿Sub-capitana? – pregunto un defensa de cabellos negros y de ojos violetas sin saber a que se refería el delantero – pensaba que el sub-capitan serias tu

-Pues creíste mal, pronto las conoceréis – fue lo ultimo que les dijo a los chicos y se fue de allí – Muy pronto las conoceréis – murmuro alejándose hasta que ni su figura se veía, mientras los integrantes del equipo hablaban sobre el delantero

-Cio esta últimamente muy extraño – la que hablo fue una chica de cabellos fucsias que le llegaban hasta los hombros con las ultimas partes en puntas, de ojos verdes esmeraldas y tez morena aparte de que era de un muy buen cuerpo

-Cio siempre esta raro, Alice – el que hablo fue el defensa de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, Haruta-

-Ya, dejemos de criticarle a las espaldas, si tenemos que decirle algo o insultarle que sea a la cara – ordeno una chica de cabellos albinos que le llegaba hasta la espalda y de ojos azules como el cielo que resaltaban con su tez como la porcelana

-De acuerdo Saki – dijo con algo de aburrimiento Ryo – Pero sigo pensando que es idiota

* * *

_Inglaterra 6:15am -casa de Elena-_

En un cuarto de paredes blancas se encuentra la joven inglesa de cabellos negros preparando las cosas para irse a la isla Tomoe. Mientras prepara las cosas puede ver por la ventana como su pequeño hermano juega en el jardín. Al pensar en eso recuerda como hasta hace poco estuvo en un coma y todo fue por su maldita culpa. Cuando anoche llego a su casa su madre le había dejado una nota diciendo que no llegaría hasta mañana a las 2 de la tarde, suspiro ante eso. No iba a dejar a su hermano solo eso estaba mas que claro, a saber que le podía pasar. Ya pensaría algo aun tenia tiempo, dejando sus preocupaciones termino de arreglar las maletas y meter su celular, MP4 y demás en las bolsas y se cogió ropa, un buen baño la relajaría por completo. Se metió en el baño relajándose con el agua caliente y soltando un suspiro de gusto.

-Que relajante... – dijo la chica poniendo los brazos apoyados en la bañera mientras ponía su cabeza sobre estos – ¿Que puedo hacer? – la chica pensaba en si era buena idea llevarse a Raúl con ella o dejarlo aquí hasta que su madre llegase. En eso empezó a notar el agua fría así que se aclaro y salio de la bañera ya vestida cuando vio a su hermano en su cuarto sentando en la cama – ¿Que ocurre hermano?

-Hermana...se me ha pinchado el balón... – dijo el niño de ojos plateados con voz deprimida. Elena le sonrío tiernamente y le abrazo, como odiaba ver a su hermano triste. La verdad es que ambos solo se parecían en los ojos, ambos de un color plateado, porque mientras ella tenía el pelo negro como la misma oscuridad su hermano lo tenía rubio oro.

-No te preocupes, te comprare otro balón y podrás seguir jugando ¿de acuerdo? – el niño solo le sonrío dándole una afirmativa. La chica sonrió cuando notó un flash venir de la calle – ¿Que demonios...? – Elena solo se salto por la ventana ya que era un bajo con jardín cuando pudo divisar a un hombre con unas pintas para nada agradables huyendo, corrió todo lo rápido que podía atrapando al hombre por la camisa y quitándole la cámara – Vuelve a aparecer por mi casa para hacer fotos y te juro que llamo a la policía – el tipo solo volvió a echar a correr y Elena entro en casa

-¿Que ocurrió Lena? – le pregunto Raúl sin entender a lo que su hermana solo negó

-Tranquilo – dijo y miro el reloj el cual marcaba las 8:20 – escuchadme, prepara las cosas, nos vamos a la isla tu y yo

-¿¡Que?! Pero...¿y mamá? – preguntó el niño con desconcierto

-La llamaremos en cuanto estemos en el hotel, anda, vete a coger las cosas y no salgas de la casa bajo ningún concepto si no es conmigo – el de ojos platas solo asintió sonriendo y se fue a su cuarto. Mientras Elena solo encendió su portátil y conecto la cámara al ordenador – Veamos que escondes

La chica solo miraba la pantalla del ordenador, en esta estaban varias caras de jugadores, a algunos los conocía pero a otros no. Había fotos del Inazuma Japón, de Endo, Goengi, Kido, Fudo, Sakuma, Tsunami, Midorikawa, Hiroto y además veía a unas chicas que tenían el uniforme de Raimon pero no las conocía. También había fotos de el Unicorn en las cuales estaban, Mark, Dylan, Domon, Ichinose y también en esta había una chica que no conocía. También había fotos de Italia en las cuales reconocía a Fidio, Gianluca, Marcos, Angelo, Fernando a chicas que de nuevo no conocía y demás. De los Little Giants en el cual reconocía a Roccoco, Drago Hill, Garret Blare, Walter Mountain, Windy Fast y en la cual una chica la llamo la atención ya que en ese equipo por ser del Congo y estar al sol siempre son morenos, pero esta chica llevaba el uniforme del equipo y era de tez blanquecina y le extraño. También estaba el equipo de Los Rojos en el cual reconocía al capitán Victor García, Rafael López, Antonio Galios, José Costa, Pedro Moreno y demás, pero vio a un chico el cual no tenía ni idea de quien era, aunque le sonaba de algo pero no sabía de que era, seguro ya lo descubriría. De repente se asombró ya que había fotos de su equipo, de ella con Edgar, en los entrenamientos, paseando y demás. La chica no se lo creía, pero menos se lo creía cuando vio fotos de ella y su hermano jugando el fútbol o incluso paseando o tomando helado. Puto pederasta. Era lo que pensaba la pelinegra. Dejo de ver ya que no había nada mas, apago el portátil y lo metió en la maleta al igual que la cámara.

-¡Raúl! ¿Estas ya? – preguntó la chica a lo que su hermano le respondió con un: ¡Si! – Vamos, salimos ya

-Hermana ya estoy – dijo el rubio sonriente y con las maletas preparadas

-Bueno, pues vamos

* * *

_Italia 9:10am -casa de Laura- _

-Hermana, despierta vamos, perderemos el avión – dijo una pelirroja moviendo a una pelimiel la cual no quería despertar

-Um...solo 5 minutos mas... – dijo la joven perezosamente

-Tu lo has querido hermana... – La joven solo le quito las sabanas, prendió las cortinas y la tiro al suelo haciendo que se diese contra la silla

-¡ME CAGO EN LA OSTIA! – grito la chica completamente despierta cuando vio a su hermana cruzada de brazos – ¿Que?

-¿Como que ``Que´´? – le pregunto la pelirroja enfadada – ¡QUE PERDEMOS EL AVIÓN! – le grito haciendo que la pelimiel reaccionará y se cambiase rápidamente – Mira, hasta que al fin reaccionas

-No me acordaba ¿vale? – dijo ya duchada, cambiada y demás

-No, si ya lo vi – contestó la chica suspirando – al menos has tardado solo 10 minutos en ducharte y vestirte, algo es algo

-Deja te de charlas y...¡vámonos! – dijo la pelimiel cogiendo sus maletas y bajando las escaleras sin tan siquiera tomarse un vaso de leche

-Luego tendrás hambre – regaño la de ojos rubíes a lo que la pelimiel bufó

-Ya comeré algo en el aeropuerto, o le quito la comida a Marcos – dijo en burla a lo que la ojiroja se enojo

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA QUITARLE LA COMIDA A MARCOS! – gritó muy enojada y corriendo

-Jajaja, era broma, era broma – contestó riendo. Entre bromas y carreras al fin llegaron al aeropuerto donde se encontraron con Fidio y demás

-Oigan, esto es raro – dijo Gianluca a lo que los demás no entendieron – Se supone que iríamos todos los equipos en un mismo avión, es lo que dijeron pero...

-¿Que ocurre? Al grano Gianluca – ordenó Laura con las manos en las caderas y con notable cansancio

-Es que, este avión es solo para nosotros

-Haber, haber, para el carro, ¿como que el avión es para nosotros solos? – preguntó la pelimiel sin entender

-¿No se leyeron las instrucciones? – preguntó Kora con una gota resbalando por la nuca cuando todos negaron – Si serán... – la chica hizo una pausa – Bueno, pues atentos, nos recoge un avión a cada equipo y luego en el punto nexo un avión mas grande que este es el que nos llevara a la isla Tomoe – terminó de explicar a lo que todos quedaron ''maravillados'' por la explicación

-¡Que hermana mas lista tengo! – dijo la pelimiel abrazando a la pelirroja alegre de la inteligencia de su hermana

-Es que lo pone detrás de la carta – dijo la chica tan tranquila a lo que todos se cayeron de espaldas

-Ala, ya arruinaste todo hermana – dijo la pelimiel inflando los cachetes a lo que a todos les salio una gota en la cabeza

_Avión de la selección Italiana Orpheus, por favor todos los pasajeros abordo, nos dirigiremos a el punto nexo, gracias por su atención_

-Sera mejor que entremos – dictó Fidio a lo que todos asintieron y abordaron el avión, el cual despego rumbo al punto de encuentro con los demás equipos, el punto nexo. Mientras montaron también unas chicas con la equipación del Orpheus y ya el avión, solo despego.

_América 9:30am -hamburguesería- _

-Jejeje, quiero una hamburguesa con doble ración de patatas fritas y una coca-cola grande – dijo una pelinegra con una sonrisa a lo que tanto la mujer que anotaba la comida como sus amigos se sorprendieron por lo que pedía

-¿Enserio te vas a comer todo eso, Shin? – preguntó el de cabellos dorados a lo que su amiga asintió

-Aun hay tiempo hasta las 10:30, así que un poco de comida... – iba a seguir hablando pero Dylan la corto

-Eso no es un poco de comida, Shin – dijo a lo que la pelinegra bufó cuando estaban ya sentados en una mesa – ¿Como comes tanto y estas tan delgada?

-Años de practica, oh vamos estoy en crecimiento, tengo apenas 15 años – dijo inflando los cachetes a lo que sus compañeros rieron

-Tienes 15 años pero la mentalidad de una niña de 7 años – dijo en burla Mark a lo que la pelinegra le fulminó con la mirada

-Lo que tu digas – fue lo ultimo que dijo y empezó a tomar la hamburguesa y las patatas fritas – Que rico – dijo con los ojos en forma de estrellas y siguió comiendo mientras era observada por sus amigos los cuales tenían una gota anime en la cabeza

-Oigan, será mejor que nos vallamos yendo al aeropuerto, los demás del equipo ya han de estar allí – el que habló fue Ichinose a lo que los demás asintieron

-Ok, yo ya he terminado – dijo mientras bebía la coca-cola

-Vale... – dijo Domon y los 5 salieron de la hamburguesería y Shin se puso los audífonos

-¿Estas escuchando otra vez música? – le preguntó Dylan a lo que la chica asintió

-Rompe la cintura se llama, tengo en el MP al menos unas 250 canciones – dijo la chica tan normal

-Madre mía Shin – dijo el peli-dorado asombrado

-No es mucho, he llagado aveces a las 300 – hizo una pausa – Vamos al aeropuerto – dijo a lo que los otros asintieron y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Se montaron en el avión y este zarpo al punto nexo

* * *

_Japón 9:45 -aeropuerto-_

-¿Estamos todos? – preguntó Kido a lo que una chica de cabellos negros azabache largo casi llegando a los codos entre lacio y ondulado junto a unos ojos negros que resaltaban con su tez algo clara negó

-No, aun no están. Faltan Endo y Aki – contestó la chica a lo que Kido suspiró. La chica solo sonrío nerviosa mientras que sus ojos obtenían un pequeño brillo ya que estaba expuesta al sol.

-Haber cuando llegan – dijo el estratega cuando vio a sus dos amigos llegar corriendo – Ya era hora

-Sentimos el retraso – dijo el de la banda naranja rascándose la nuca

-Lo que pasa es que se quedo dormido y yo pensaba que se estaba arreglando cuando subo y me lo encuentro roncando – dijo la peliverde enojada a lo que el de la banda naranja protesto

-¡Eso es mentira Aki! ¡Yo estaba preparando las cosas pero caí en tentación de Morfeo! – gritó el chico a lo que a todos les salieron una gota anime por la locura que dijo. ¿Enserio le echaba la culpa a el Dios del sueño Morfeo? Oh por favor, era la estupidez mas grande que Endo había dicho en su vida

-Bueno, dejemos esto, será mejor que montemos el avión – Dijo una chica de cabellos celestes hasta medio muslo el cual tenía atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro el cual era acompañado por un flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos. Se podían apreciar 4 mechas. Dos de ellas le llegaban hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho. Sus ojos era de un color zafiro muy hermoso junto a su piel como la porcelana con un cuerpo desarrollado y de estatura prominente a 1,60

-Michiru tiene razón, será mejor que abordemos el avión – dijo la chica de cabellos negros azabaches

-De acuerdo Shimori – dijo el estratega y acto seguido, todos abordaron el avión.

* * *

_España Los rojos -campo de entrenamiento-_

-¿¡Están todos listos!? – preguntó el capitán de los rojos, Victor García

-¡Si! – gritaron todos a coro, bueno, menos uno

-Oye, ¿vendrás también, Meil? – preguntó el centrocampista Joan Nadal en burla a lo que el mencionado solo sonrío arrogante

-Si no quisieran que jugara, no me hubiesen enviado la carta ¿no crees? – preguntó con burla el chico el cual tenía el pelo moreno, corto y en punta pero desordenado dándole un aspecto rebelde y juvenil junto a unos grandes ojos en los cuales cualquier mujer podría perderse en ellos, junto a unos labios rojizos y de buen tamaño bastante vistosos los cuales cualquier hembra desearía probar y anhelaría además de su buen mentón. Con pómulos marcados y atractivos acompañados con una buena nariz la cual completa su figura. Su piel era de un tono mediterráneo, atractivo y anhelado por cualquier chica, era de complexión atlética y fuerte además de que su altura era media. Un chico de una fantasía o de un sueño irreal que cualquier mujer soñaría y deseaba volver a soñar con el chico. – Saben que soy un as con el balón, y que menos que me hayan invitado a jugar el torneo

-Pero con nuestra selección – dijo el capitán a lo que el chico sonrío

-Exacto, pero eso implica que gracias a mi vallamos a ganar – dijo el chico con una sonrisa a lo que los demás solo le miraron con algo de odio, ¿se podría decir?

-Dejemos las charlas, y vallamos al avión, llegaremos al punto nexo y allí estará un avión en el cual estarán las demás selecciones – explicó el defensa Antonio Galios a lo que los demás asintieron y Meil solo hizo oídos sordos. ¿Para que lo explicaba? Estaba mas que claro lo que debían hacer, estaba en las instrucciones al fin y al cabo

* * *

Después de varias escenas tanto en Inglaterra como en España, América, Japón, Alemania, el Congo, Italia y demás países, todos los equipos cabe decir que abordaron el avión y partieron rumbo al punto nexo. Aunque ellos no saben lo que les espera, ¿Piensan que saldrán victoriosos con solo ganar? Pues están muy equivocados, por muy buenos que se crean son solo unos ilusos que deberán aprender a llevarse bien con los demás, a cooperar, a hacer nuevas amistades e incluso a enamorarse, pero esas cosas son secundarias. Aquí todo vale para ganar la copa Lignito.

* * *

_Equipo Infierno -cámara secreta-_

-Ya tenemos a la sub-capitana, solo falta la capitana. A este paso todos descubrirán la basura que es el fútbol, nadie escapará, solo se destruirán entre ellos...con su mas preciado fútbol – susurro para el mismo con una sonrisa mientras veía a la sub-capitana la cual estaba dormida. La chica tenía un hermoso cabello negro como la noche el cual era liso y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su tez era clara aunque se podría decir que algo mas oscura que la de Hiroto, sus ojos ahora cerrados pero que el conocía eran de un color azul eléctrico los cuales hipnotizarían a quien se le quedara cosa que le había pasado a algunos de su equipo cuando la vieron además de que tenía un buen cuerpo el cual le hacía ver como una modelo. Una linda sub-capitana con una grandiosa fuerza, que valiosa era la chica. – Aun esta en su apariencia real y su nombre sigue siendo Etsuko, pero todo eso cambiará cuando pase el tiempo, Etsuko desaparecerá y la que estará será Abbadon

-¿Que haces Cio? – pregunto una suave voz a lo que el chico volteó y pudo apreciar a una hermosa chica de cabellos verdes largo hasta mas abajo de las caderas y ojos del mismo color, de tez vainilla clara y de buen cuerpo. ¿Su nombre? Mion

-Nada, solo veía si la sub-capitana había despertado, tal parece que no, sigue durmiendo y con su apariencia real – dijo el chico a lo que la joven solo soltó una pequeña risa – ¿Que te hace tanta gracia?

-Te calientas mucho la cabeza, deberías tomarte las cosas mas relajadamente – la chica hizo una pausa – Cuando todos caigan al oscuro abismo nosotros gobernaremos, no hay porque preocuparse. Solo, sincronización necesitaremos y poco mas – la chica sonrío y se dio la vuelta para irse – Piensate lo bien. ¿Ganaremos y les haremos caer de rodillas ante nosotros o al final una gota de luz acabará con la oscuridad? – fue lo ultimo que dijo y salio de la sala. El chico solo se quedo en silencio, ¿era una especie de acertijo? Esa chica la verdad que era muy misteriosa, a lo mejor podría ser que mas que el, pero de todos modos lo tenía claro. Ellos ganarían y acabarían con todo el mundo, las personas no merecen vivir, la gente que juega fútbol solo son sucias cucarachas que merecen ser exterminadas, todo lo relacionado con ese deporte es malo, es como un pecado jugarlo, una fruta maldita que anhela ser probada y que si lo haces morirás y tus seres queridos también. Al menos, esa es la perspectiva del chico. ¿Te atreves a descubrir sus secretos?

* * *

_**¡Y aquí acaba el capi! Para mi gusto creo que no esta mal del todo T_T si esta mal...tienen el derecho a matarme X_X pero en mi tumba encierren me con helado y chocolate plis XD Bueno, dejando mi tontería, espero que les haya gustado :) les hago unas preguntas antes de nada:**_

_**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Alguna parte les hizo gracia?**_

_**¿Porque ese hombre estaba espiando la casa de Elena?**_

_**¿De verdad el equipo de los rojos odia a Meil?**_

_**¿Porque Cio piensa así del fútbol?**_

_**¿Es verdad que Endo dice muchas tonterías? **_

_**¿Shin come mucho? ¿Tiene mentalidad de niña de 7 años o solo aparenta tenerla?**_

_**¿Laura sobrevivirá a las regañinas de su hermana menor? ¿Le quitará la comida a Marcos o Kora se lo impedirá?**_

_**¿Me dejan reviews, helado, chocolate o al menos una felicitación :3?**_

_**Eso es todo! Espero que el capi les haya gustado! Sayo! Matta Ne!**_


End file.
